


Fall Festival

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam being sweet brothers, Fluffy, Gen, fall - Freeform, hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You are required to sign up your family to help with your school’s fall festival. You decide not to sign up because Chuck only knows if the Winchesters will even be in town by next Friday. Since you didn’t sign up in class your teacher assigned you something to do. How in the world will you pull it off?





	Fall Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this for my entry to @winchesters-favorite-girl's 31 Days of Halloween Challenge. I got October 16: Hayrides. I had fun creating this. It is my first sister!reader fic. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. I never feel like I am that good at writing so feedback is always welcomed. I hope you enjoy!

“Sam! Dean! Where the heck are you?” you yell out as you slam the door to the bunker flying down the steps. When you reach the bottom of the stairs there is still silence. “Guys?” you question stepping into the library and throwing your backpack on the table.

“Oh hey Y/N/N. How was school?” Sam questions looking up from the book he was reading. “Got any homework?”

“Yea, I have to write a paper on some folklore. It’s dumb. No one at that school knows that these things are actually real.”

“We should probably keep it that way to Y/N,” he responds.

“Also, the school is putting on a fall festival. Everyone in my grade has to have their families help in some way. They had to sign up today. If we didn’t sign up during first period they just assigned us something,” you say throwing yourself into the closet chair with a sigh.

“Oh,” Sam says sitting down the book on his table and watching you, “and what did they assign the Winchester family?”

“It’s stupid. We don’t even know if you guys will be around next Friday. Chuck only knows you will be pulled away on some hunt on the other side of the country. Besides, I have no clue how we would even pull it off.”

Sam crouches down next to you, “Y/N, what did we get assigned to do?”

“We have to figure out how to put on a hayride. It’s not like we have a hay rack or a vehicle to pull one. Can you imagine a rack attached to baby? How the hell are we supposed to pull this off? “

“Hey, watch your language,” Dean says sternly as he walks into the room. “What are we trying to pull off anyways Y/N/N?”

“The Winchesters have been assigned to run the the hay ride at the school fall festival next week,” Sam responds for you.

“We are NOT hitching a hay rack to baby,” Dean says before storming off into the kitchen.

“I told you Sam, it’s stupid. Let’s just let it go okay? Can I use books from our library to write my paper, or is that cheating and too real,” you ask solemnly.

“You should probably go to the public library Y/N. I don’t think your teacher would appreciate you citing a secret society for all of your research. You know?” Sam says as he pats your knee before standing to follow Dean to the kitchen. “And hey, we will figure this fall festival thing out I promise.”

“Thanks Sam, you’re the best.” Sam turns giving you a smile before stepping out of the room.

**Fast forward to the fall festival**

You were finishing getting dressed before heading back to school for the fall festival. You had found a note from your brothers telling you they were on a supply run so you will have to take your bike back to the school for the festival.

You took your time riding back to school. Your classmates were going to hate you because you couldn’t get the hay ride figured out. As you got off your bike and started walking towards your festival your homeroom teacher stopped you.

“Y/N! The hayride is the most popular activity at the festival this year. You and your family did a great job!”

“Ummmm thanks,” you say with a questioning tone. You hadn’t done anything so someone else must have done it instead. Walking onto the festival grounds you easily spotted your moose of a brother talking to your history teacher a little ways away.

“There you are sweetheart,” Dean exclaimed coming up behind you. You jumped a little reaching your hand towards the weapon that was tucked into the back of your jeans, hunter instinct coming to play. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me I promise,” he says smiling proudly at you.

“Sorry Dean, you just scared me that’s all,” you said sheepishly.

“Why are you carrying a weapon anyways? First, you are at school, and second it is Halloween, the one day a year where all the things that go bump in the night actually take a day off.”

“Dean, you of all people should know, you can never be too careful. Besides, you are the one that told me to always have something on me, especially when I’m not with you or Sam.”

“Okay, you got me there. Hey let’s go find Sam,” he smiles wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you along with him. “Look who I found Sammy!”

Sam threw his signature bitch face at Dean as a hayride pulled up behind him. “Perfect timing Y/N, let’s catch a ride, shall we?” The three of you climbed on to the back of the hayrack for the ride.

“How did you two pull this off? Your note said you were on a supply run and you were gone all week on a hunt,” you question your older brothers on either side of you.

“Well Y/N/N, when we are on different hunts a lot of people tell us if we ever need anything to just ask. A little while back we had a case not too far from here that was on a farm. The owner said the same thing, so we asked him for a favor,” Sam said.

“Yea, Sammy here made a few phone calls on the way back from the hunt this week and the guy was more than happy to help us out. He said he used to do this kind of stuff for town festivals within a 50 mile radius of his farm. He was more than happy to help,” Dean adds in.

“Thanks guys, you kind of saved my ass. I was going to be the let down of my entire class. I had no idea how the hell I was going to pull this off. You guys are the best,” you say laying your head on Sam’s shoulder as they both wrapped an arm around you.

“Y/N, we will move heaven and hell to help you whenever we can. You should know that by now,” Sam says squeezing you.

“Yea Y/N/N what are big brothers for? We love you squirt,” Dean smiles down at you. You cuddle into your brothers and smile as the hayride continues around the school. Your brothers had helped you, and you were enjoying a ‘normal’ family activity for the first time in ages. You were content with where your life was for this moment in time.


End file.
